Children meet your foe!
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: Continuing from "Children meet your father!"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'd strongly recommend you read "Children meet your father!" first before reading this fanfic as this is the sequel**

So dear readers Hook had a wife and two beautiful children. Hook and Wendy's feeling for one another rekindled so they eventually decided to fly back Neverland with their children.

But...what of Peter Pan I hear you say? How did the boy of youth react to Wendy's betrayal?

Well dear readers you are about to find out.

Hook and his family had livid in Neverland for a few days. The children Jane and Jimmy had been told not to leave the ship; but being two young adventurous children how could Hook not expect them to run of into the Never woods.

So it came to be that Jane and James where wondering about the Never woods.

"James...are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Jane as she clung onto her brother's arm.

"Jane...were children of an infamous pirate and a infamous storyteller. If they can have adventures so can we." with this James dragged his sister deeper and deeper into the woods.

It soon began to become very dark and cold.

"James...I don't like this...I think something...or someone is watching us?"said Jane as she stood in her tracks still clinging onto her brother.

"Jane don't be.." but before James could finish his sentence he heard a young boys laughter circling above them but as both Jane and James looked up no-one was there.

"James...I'm scared" cried Jane as she hugged her brother.

"Don't worry Jane I'll protect us" answered James but with this said James had failed to notice that he and his sister had stood on a wire which set a rather large net to land upon them both.

A golden haired boy with a pants made from green leaves landed before them and made a cock a doo da loo sound.

"Well well what do we have here?" asked the boy as he glanced through the net.

"PETER!" shouted a small voice from behind the trapped twins.

"Tubby...tell me what these are?" asked Peter as he eyed the girl up.

Tubby was a small blue eyed boy with brown hair with well built structure.

"Peter it's a boy and a girl! I don't think their pirates" with this said Peter cut the net and let the children free.

Peter quickly eyed James "Who are you? You look familiar?"

James gazed at Peter rather quizically "My name is James Hook and this is my sister Jane Hook"

Jane dipped a curtsy "Hello"

"HOOK? Your Captain James Hook?" shouted Peter slightly confused.

"No...that's our father. Captain of the Jolly Roger" answered Jane.

"Then who is your mother?" asked Peter slightly disturbed.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling" answered James unsure as to why Peter was shocked by this information.

"NO...how could she? She...grew up? " said Peter quietly to himself.

**An: Hope you like it so far **


	2. Chapter 2

"James? Jane?" cried Wendy as she searched from the crow's nest to the brig.

Wendy rushed into her husband's cabin.

Hook had been studing the maps of Neverland; he tilted his head up towards his pirate queen and noticed the shock and horror upon her face.

"Wendy my dear whatever is wrong?" he asked as he moved away from his desk and towards Wendy.

"I can't find the children" cried Wendy in hysterics.

Hook grabbed a hold of Wendy and kissed the nape of her neck as it was only way to truly calm her.

"Wendy; we will find them. Did you search everywhere on board?"

"I'm not thick James!"shouted Wendy "I've looked high and low on this a cursed ship."

"They must have gone ashore. Come on and if Pan finds out who they are and who there parents are I have a strong feeling the children could be in danger."

So it came to be that Hook and Wendy sailed with a few other pirates to the main land; now whilst their parents where on a desperate to search for them James and Jane had been happily playing with Peter and the new lost boys in the underground home. And now all of the children sat on the floor all tired from playing games all day.

"Peter? Why don't you like our father for?" asked Jane

Peter was sitting on his wooden throne and gave a dark glare at the thought of his new found friends being the children of his greatest foe.

"It's rather simple Jane. He's an adult and all adults are evil!"

James didn't like where this convosation was going and quickly answered "But not all adults are evil and our father really isn't a bad man. Infact if any thing you were the man who is evil. Your the one who cut our father's hand off"

"Put that was a game!" laughed Peter

"Well it wasn't funny Peter!" shouted Jane enraged

"Oh come on your father deserved it he's an old, uncaring codfish with no heart!"

"Jane I think it's time to go mother and father will be looking for us." answered James as he grabbed his sisters hand and tried to make his way towards the exit of Peter's underground lair.

Peter quickly flew before them and stood in their way "Where do you think you're going?" asked Peter

"Were going back home. We want to see our parents and grow up!" shouted James as he tried to push Peter out of the way but to no avail.

"Your not leaving. Not like your traitorous mother! Your my friends and your staying here" spat Peter with venom.

"NO were not" replied James as he tried once more to move Peter out of the way with his left hand but Peter was quick and pulled out his dagger and quickly made a very deep cut at James hand.

"Jimmy!" cried Jane.

Jane ran towards Peter to try and take his dagger off him but Peter once more was too quick and stabbed Jane in the eyes.

"No neither of you will leave because if you do you shall both die alone and unloved!" laughed Peter manically.

James quickly hugged his shivering sister as she tried to see him but no luck Jane had lost her sight!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter shortly left the underground with the lost boys after his attack on Jane.

James Matthew sat opposite and glanced at his now sightless sister. "I'm sorry Jane"

Jane placed her hands upon Jimmy's face. "Jimmy. It's ok. It's not your fault."

Jimmy grabbed his sister's hands "Come on Jane. We've got to leave this place and get you help."

So it came to be that James and Jane left the underground with Jimmy guiding his sister.

The children wondered the forest not too long till they heard two very familar voices.

"JAMES! JANE!"

"Is that Mother?" asked Jane

"I think so Jane come on. Hold my hand tightly" with this said Jane clasped her brothers hand.

"Mother? Father?" shouted Jimmy.

Wendy turned her head around quickly "James their other there! I think. I'm sure I heard Jimmy's voice".

Both Parents and Children racing towards one another till eventually they met.

Wendy collapsed to the floor hoping for both her children to run into her arms; but they did not.

Instead Jimmy guided Jane towards her mother.

"What the devil?" snapped Hook as he saw Jane's eyes.

"Oh Jane my little darling" cooed Wendy

"Who did this to you Jane?" asked Hook.

"Who the hell do you think did this father? Hmm"sneered Jimmy

"It was Peter mother."said Jane as she began to cry into her mother's chest.

"He'll pay for this!" spat Hook "First me and now Jane!"

"Agreed!" stood Jimmy with his arms crossed.

"I think for now we should head back to the ship. Where we can remain safe." answered Wendy.

So dear readers this pirate family left for the safe quaters of the Jolly Roger.


	4. Chapter 4

Mean while the lost boys and Peter had been playing in clouds and where making their way back home. The lost boys and Tubby Peter's second in command were all contemplating on Peter's actions towards James and Jane.

"Peter?" asked Tubby "Was it really nesscary to stab Jane in the eyes?"

Peter flew backwards on his back and laughed manically. "It was only a bit of fun Tubby!"

"Well me and the lost don't think it was a nice thing you did. And it certainly wasn't funny. She probably can't see anymore thanks too you!" shouted Tubby as he and the lost boys began to float to the floor.

"Tubby don't bother he won't listen to you anyway. " shouted one of the boys. "He never listens"

Peter glanced at the group at boys with a dark and evil sneer and pulled out his dagger "Any thing else?"

Tubby glanced at the boys and then towards the boys. "Yes don't expect me to come home tonight!" he shouted.

"What? You can't be serious?" laughed Peter "All because I made some girl go blind?"

"Yes...you harmed the Wendy lady's daughter! You fool!"shouted Tubby.

"Fine but don't expect to be welcome back into my home again Tubby!"

"FINE!" shouted Tubby as he stormed off towards to shore.

"ANYBODY ELSE?" screamed Peter but none of the boys had the courage to leave Peter.

Elsewhere upon the ship Wendy had just layed James Matthew and Jane to sleep.

"How could he do this to you my angels?" whispered Wendy as she kissed both of them on the forehead. She left her children sleep with a glowing nightlight to keep a watchful eye on them both. She gently closed the door to their quaters behind her and moved towards her husbands cabin. She did not enter she merely opened the door slightly "James...I'm going to bed" she said without even looking at him. She then made her way towards their sleeping quaters and slipped into her bed as she cried herself to sleep at thought of her once former friend having taken away her Jane's sight.

Hook sat in his chair by his nightlight and began to drink a full bottle of rum. He had heard Wendy say she was going to bed but failed to let her acknowledge he had heard her. As he sat in the darkness of his cabin; his mind ticked away at the events of today and himself. He knew he was a terrible father; if in all honesty he admittedly didn't really wanted to be a father at first. He knew that he could never protect any child from the dangers of this world because he was in fact danger him self. But he made an effort to try and be a decent father for not only the sake of his children but for the sake of the woman he loved. Yes he loved her why he loved her he never truely knew but there had always been something about her that attracted him towards her. She was practically his angel of perfection. She seemed to be the only one who made him smile on some of the darkest days. He questioned as he gazed at his now half full bottle of rum; since when did the cold hearted villian that he knew he was decide to settle down to a life of family issues? But he then saw the drawing Jane had drew a few days before hand of which it showed her, James Matthew, Wendy and Hook with a love heart in the background. He remembered why he settled down for family life in the end...purely because he never truely experienced family or love before and he didn't want his own children to miss out on it. And now his thoughts moved to the idea of how Pan had attacked his one and only daughter. The thought purely disgusted him. He knew what Pan was capable of but this was not the usual Pan. He seemed to have changed; he sensed the past few days when they had rain, hail, snow, ash, thunder, lightening all manifested into one. Something wasn't right. But it would not matter now; Hook had already began to concoct his revenge for the attack on Jane. He finished drinking the remains of the bottle and left his cabin to go sleep with wife.

Wendy had awoken when she heard him enter theirs quaters but did not move. She knew fine well he had been drinking he always did when something bad had happened. As he entered their bed he presumed she was still asleep and tried hug her but she moved away from him. It wasn't that she didnt enjoy beeing hugged by him in her sleep. It was more of the case when he had been drinking he usually failed to take his Hook and harness off; she had recalled on one occasion he told a story of how he left his hook on when he slept with some brazen huzzie and ended up cutting her throat in her sleep. So when he had been drinking before he came to bed it often worried Wendy.

Hook growled to himself by the fact that his wife had moved away from him; how dare she! He knew she must have still been awake. He placed his arms around her forcefully trying to claim his wife. Wendy stuggled slightly against him but she was use to this.

"JAMES! NO! GET OFF!" she shouted with this said she managed to free herself from his grip and for the first time since she and the children arrived in Neverland she slapped him.

She left their quaters and slept in his cabin only to quickly lock the door behind her incase he decided to try it again.

She sat in his chair and paced her two small hands upon her stomach; if the events of today hadn't been so bad she could have evenutally tell him, James Matthew and Jane that she was with child. But considering she now had a sightless daughter and her drunken husband. She failed to see why should tell anybody. And now she glanced at the picture on the floor of what Jane had drew; it gave Wendy hope as fell asleep with smile on her face under full moonlight.

Hook sat on his bed and failed to understand Wendy's behaviour and why the devil she slapped him; he wanted to argue with but he was too tired that decided to go back to sleep.

Perhaps both he and she thought in seperate rooms "That things would be much better in morning!"

**AN: right guys I hope you like this chapter XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Tubby sat upon the cool sandy shore and glanced at the pale wondered how Jane was doing; admittedly he found her a very pretty girl and rather entrancing but when Peter attacked her he was a little a taken back by Peter's actions. And yet he did nothing stop he thought. Tubby settled his gaze upon the calm ocean and saw the ship where he presumed Jane and Jame's parents where perhaps he thought for the sake of his new friends safety he should tell their parents of the events that way they could be away from the danger. So Tubby flew towards the ship; hoping what he was about to do was the right thing.

Jane meanwhile had awoken from her slumber. She kept her eyelids shut at first preying that what happened earlier on was just a meer dream; she slowly opened one eyelid and saw a blurry light then opened her other eyelid and saw pure darkness. With little light to help her see she tried to focus her blurry sight on the naked flame that flickered with her nightlight that her mother had left. Jane sat on the end of her bed and placed her left hand on her bed post; she hauled herself up. She moved towards the nightlight which was next to the door. As she some how manged to make her way towards the nightlight she placed her hands upon the door searching the door knob. Eventually she turned the door knob and exited her and James Matthews bed chamber. She walked through the small hall way as she kept her hands upon the wall to guide her to the deck. Eventually Jane felt the cool sea air touch her face. She tilted her head up to sky to try and make out the blurry moon. She placed her hands forward in search of the railing which would lead her down the steps towards the main deck. As she walked slowly down the steps she lost her balance and fell down the remainder of the stairs. Their was of course a loud crash but no-one heard her not even the crew who half of them either where incredible drunk or very heavily asleep in their bunks. She was even amazed how her parents nor Jimmy for that matter didn't hear her. She couldn't work out where on the deck she was. She just lay their gazing at the blurry moon.

Tubby had heard the crash as he hovered above the ship. And there on the floor was Jane. He quickly scooped to the deck and landed rather quietly.

Jane had heard something or someone and asked "Who's there?"

Tubby watched as Jane tilted her head left and right trying to work out where the sound had come from.

Tubby walked towards Jane "Jane it's me Tubby"

"Tubby? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing! "he asked as helped Jane to her feet.

"My father won't be happy if he finds you upon his ship!" said Jane in a panic.

"Jane. Calm down. If you must know I came to tell your parents about what had happened to you and Jimmy. But it appears I don't have to tell them anything. Since your already here." he gave a small chuckle but then glanced at her eyes. "How bad is it?"

"I can't see through my right it's pure darkness and everything else is incredibly blurry in my left."she said as she hugged her friend. "No one will want me when I grow up!"

Tubby sighed and pushed her away so he could see her face "What do you mean by that?"

"Well when i become a young woman; no man will want me. They will think me hopeless and not very pretty. No one will love me Tubby" cried Jane slightly.

Tubby was a little aggitated he couldn't understand why she would think of herself like that.

"Jane. Don't be so silly. Your are beautiful. Just because your sight is gone doesn't mean that no man will ever want you. One day a man will love you for who you are. Look at your parents. Your father has one hand and a hook. Your mother saw past that and saw the man inside. Their will be a man who shall see past that your blind."

"Oh Tubby your so sweet. Thank you" with this said she kissed Tubby on his cheek.

"Come on now I'll escort you to your bedchamber" answered Tubby

"Why thank you. Tubby?"

"Yes Jane?"

"What's with all the fancy words your using recently?" she asked as Tubby guided her back up the stairs.

"I don't know maybe I'm growing up. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious..."

Tubby evenutally saw the door which was slightly open to her bedchamber. "There you go Jane. Will you be alright getting into bed?"

"Yes..." She said as she entered her bedchamber "And Tubby"she said as she managed to sit on the bed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Jane" with this Tubby very quietly closed her door and began to make his way to main deck when a dark figure from out of the shadows stepped behind Tubby pushed him towards the wall with a silver encrusted dagger towards his neck.

"What do you wanted!" spat Tubby

"I want you to leave...And to never touch my sister again!"replied James Matthew as he dugger the dagger deeper into Tubby's neck.

"Jimmy. I meant no harm. I purely came to tell you parents what had happened to you two and were you where."

"At the middle of the night? Hmmm?" answered James Matthew as he turned Tubby around.

Tubby saw that Jimmy had inherited his father's red eyes. "Look Jimmy; I'll leave now but i truly only came to tell your parents what had happened to you. But when I saw Jane I realised you must have escaped. So i helped her back to her room i genuinely meant no harm Jimmy please. You can trust you me Jimmy. I've done you know harm"

Tubby placed his right hand out; Jimmy glared him with suspision as his eyes changed to the cool blue.

"Jimmy I'm your friend I won't harm you"

"A friend? I've never had one before."

"Would you like to have one?" asked Tubby

Jimmy eventually placed his right hand out and shaked on Tubby's. "Yes. Please"

"Good...I best go now and find somewhere to sleep. ha. Night Jimmy."

So Jimmy watched as his new friend Tubby flew away. "Night Tubby"

**AN: I hope you like this chapter theirs alot more twists and turns on the way but I hope you enjoy this XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy awoke with the sunlight shining upon her face; she placed her hands upon her stomach to hug the unborn child within her in.

She began to rub her stomach when she said "Today; we shall tell your father that your on your way"

She moved out of the chair and moved towards the door as she began to unlock the door she felt a twinge of pain soaring through her; she glanced at the floor and saw a puddle of blood.

"JAMES!"screamed Wendy as she started go into hysterics.

Hook awoke to the howling cries of his wife; he rushed out of bed quickly put on his breeches and his white shirt. He flung the door open to the cabin and saw Wendy cradling her stomach whilst sitting in a puddle of blood.

He crouched to her side and looked at her shocked "What happened?"

She gave him a quick desperate glare "I've bloody miscarried!"as she cried out.

"Miscarried? You're pregnant?"he said as he picked her up and began carrying her towards their bed quarters.

As he placed Wendy upon the bed she turned her head away from him still crying "You best go get the doctor"

"Wendy..." He said as he went to caress he soft skin but she moved her head further into the pillows.

Hook left the cabin and went into search of the ships doctor and had him get rid of the remaining tissue of the unborn.

After the process was complete Wendy spent most the day hiding under the duvet. Hook spent most of the time away from the proceeding but afterwards he went back into their bed quarters and lay next to Wendy cuddling her.

After a moment of silence she spoke "I intended on telling you today.I'm sorry James...I should have told you sooner."

Hook kissed her neck and whispered into her ear "It's not your fault; you couldn't help it Wendy don't start feeling guilty."

Wendy cried at the loss of her unborn child whilst Hook lay silent with his wife and contemplated on the loss of their child too.

Their was a knock at the door when the twins walked into their parents room.

"Mama...papa can we lie with you?" asked Jane

Wendy nodded and Hook let Jane and James Matthew lie in between him and Wendy.

"Do they know Wendy?" asked Hook

"Know what?" asked James Matthew

"I lost your unborn sibling children."

"Which means what mama?" asked Jane as she snuggled closer to her father.

"Your mother has lost your unborn baby brother or sister." answered Hook

"Mother; I'm so sorry" said James Matthew as he hugged his mother.

"It's ok children at least we have each other."

With this the family lay sleeping on the bed for the rest of the day but what they did not realise was that eternal boy of youth was still out for the Hook and Wendy's children.


End file.
